To be a Bennet
by Black-Madness-AK
Summary: What would it be like to be a Bennet sister? This is my take on the modern self insert into the world of Pride and Prejudice. [Self-Insert]
1. Chapter 1

Title: To be a Bennet

Summary: What would it be like to be a Bennet sister? This is my take on the modern self insert into the world of Pride and Prejudice. [Self-Insert]

1.

There are many ways that people describe one Mary Bennet. Shy, hardly around, unsocial, a girl with short brown hair always kept in a tight bun and pale face hidden by frames. She was always quiet and more often than not forgotten about by her mother. Her father on the other hand while still forgetful, indulged in her want for reading. He indulged as such that he would allow her to retreat to his office and peruse his own personal library to escape the clutches of Mrs Bennet. Mary Bennet, is a clever girl. She always has been from the moment she was born however in the regency era, clever women are not so sought after.

She snorts at that, she had memories of a life before her own, so different in its views and culture that she could not possibly settle for a loveless arranged marriage to live her life. Alas, she could not fight against society, she was just an ordinary girl in her previous life, a bookworm, she was hardly about to start a revolution promoting women's rights. She new her life was going to get interesting soon. She was a book worm, of course she had read Jane Austen's book Pride and Prejudice. It was the year 1811 now and soon October was coming. With October came the Bingleys and one Mr Darcy.

"oohh, we need new ribbons and dresses, my girls need to look their best!" exclaims Mrs Bennet for Lydia and Kitty. Both girls already had plenty of clothes, so Mary could not understand the need for more. You can tell she was not a party person. The Meryton ball was soon and the news of the new occupants at Netherfield was enough to rile up the whole town.

"Mama, you simply must get me a new bonnet Lydia keeps on stealing mine!" Kitty whines

"Its not yours, It is mine", argues Lydia

Mary tunes out the argument that is so canon like and thinks about her future. She was honestly happy with her carefree life, reading all day long with a passion is something that she loved to do. Not that it was the only thing she did over the course of her life, that would be rather dull, even for her. Like canon Mary, she too learned the Piano, and can happily say that she was even better than the Mary Bennet from the books and film because her mature outlook helped her learn as she had more patience when considering her previous life. She also made it a habit to regularly exercise every morning, it was not that she was fat, in fact she had more curves than her sisters put together, she was just of the mind that she wanted a flat stomach that she could never have in her previous life due to being unmotivated. The exercise also helped to tone her body, not that she was vain or anything.

The books and movie in her previous life always said that Mary Bennet was plain but she had come to learn that it was a matter of perspective. She thought she looked rather good, her skin is white, her hair is a deep brown, she has no blemishes and a round heart shaped face. But moving on, she found love for embroidery in this life, Afterall aside from reading there are not many things that a young genteel women can enjoy in this era. Embroidery was started with a depressing attitude thanks to her mama and she could not remember how many times she had hurt her fingers, but as she started to see results, she started to be imaginative. Embroidering flowers is boring, so she found humour and joy in embroidering things that people do not even think of, for example she once embroidered a black Chinese looking dragon on her kerchief. No one noticed, although Lizzy, after some time, had briefly said that it looked interesting.

Mary sighs. The future is indeed unknown.

* * *

The Meryton ball had arrived and Mary was forced to attend alongside all her sisters. Her mother hoping to marry them of to rich suitors. Mary could hear her mother talking to Mrs Philips going on about 4,000 pounds, she must be talking about Mr Bingley again. And speak of the devil, he walked in with his sisters and Mr Darcy. Mary could see from her position at the pianoforte, she saw how Mr Bingleys eyes seemed to gravitate to her oldest sister. She could see how Jane and Lizzy conversed nervously. Mary was glad that she had the pianoforte to keep her hands occupied during these balls, she wold feel so awkward standing around and waiting for males, if any, come to ask for a dance. That and she positively hated gossiping around, she had to duck her head in shame as she hears her mother gossip so loudly about what a pair Jane and Mr Bingley make. You would think that Mama would have learnt how not to destroy the mood with all her experience but alas she remains as headstrong as ever.

Mary changes the song after finishing and watches in the corner of her eye as drama unfolds. She watches as Lizzy gets insulted by Mr Darcy, rather funny considering they get together in the end. She watches Mr Bingley and Jane dance the night away, looking into each others eyes like they were sharing a special secret. She smiles as she sees Kitty and Lydia dancing away happily and freely. They always do love parties. Then she reflects on herself, always playing at the Pianoforte, it was a job that she was paid to do. Yes, even women can work on things other than being a governess or ladies maid. Her father had carried it out but it was she who planned it, because unlike canon-Mary, she was not going to do free labour and expect nothing out of it but a good impression. Her father, surprisingly enough, agreed to her proposal although that may have to do with the fact that her Pianoforte skills were declared the best in the town, that and she knew many songs and introduced her own which she recreated through trial and error.

So she earned around 5 pounds for each party since 3 years ago. When considering mama's character, there were a lot of balls they attended, although the knowledge she played for money seemed to escape her mothers and younger sisters notice. Lizzy and Jane of course, where happy for her but they agreed that it would be impossible for them to do the same and get away with it considering they were the oldest and any ball they attended, they had to socialise so they could marry first. Mary was not just working for so little money, she had made a deal with her father in regards for her dowry. For every pound she makes, he must put that much into her dowry from the estate and in return she will not buy new and expensive clothes or request pocket money every month. For the clothes she was to pick 1 outfit per season and that was it.

When considering how spendthrift her mother and younger sisters were and even her older sisters who would rather have new clothes, this deal with her father was much more beneficial as she could easily create her own clothes using just some fabric (fabric costs less than actual dress's) and her skills in embroidery to sew. So in the last 3 years she has attended 60 parties giving her a sum of 300 pounds which her father had to match giving her a total of 600 pounds dowry. Doing some quick math in her head, the value of £600 pounds in her previous life would be around £46,055,57. And to support a family of four in this era it would cost just below £125 pounds, unless that family had a spendthrift in it.

The Meryton ball ended without fanfare and Mary got her pay, or rather Mr Bennet collects it as is would not seem proper for a women to carry out such actions. Lizzy looked like she was fuming and Jane seemed to be in her own world with a smile on her face. Lydia and Kitty giggled with each other as mama complained about her nerves, all in all a very tiring day for the Bennet's.

* * *

A/N: I do not have a very deep understanding of Pride and Prejudice, just the basics and this has not been read over/beta read by anyone so please forgive any mistakes. This story will diverge from canon as it focus's on the new Mary and not her sisters relationships but her own.

Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Title: To be a Bennet

Summary: What would it be like to be a Bennet sister? This is my take on the modern self insert into the world of Pride and Prejudice. [Self-Insert]

2.

Her idea of her own future must seem crazy in the eyes of the regency era, or ridiculous in the eyes of society. But it is with this idea of her future that she stands before her father on that rainy day her mother forces Jane to go on horse back to the Bingleys thus ensuring her ill health.

"So, what can I do for you my dear?", asks Mr Bennet as he eyes his by far quietest daughter.

She had grown a lot these years, he had watched her bloom into a smart, young and educated lady. She never realises it, but she holds herself is a sophisticated baring that none of her sisters seem to have. She also seems to come up with strange and ambiguous ideas that if it were any other one of his daughters, he would not take her seriously. But knowing how smart and mature this daughter of his is, he slowly began to trust her judgement as if she was and equal. It rather perplexed him but he put it down to her intelligence. He was especially surprised by her wanting to be paid for playing the piano, many in the town thought it his idea, and it was better that way as, if they knew it was Mary's they may not have accepted.

So he looked toward his daughter, curious about what she had to say.

Mary swallowed down her apprehensive behaviour and calmed down. She was totally screwing canon over with not being around but then again, in the stories she was not around often and as such did not make much of an impact even if she did leave. Sure her sisters would worry, but they would be fine after and wrapped up in their own drama later. She remembers the look and Lizzy and Jane's face when she spoke with them last night.

* * *

-Flashback-

 _"Is everything alright Mary, you seem more withdrawn since the Meryton ball. Are you worried about mama trying to get you to marry someone from the militia?" asks Lizzy concerned._

 _Mary was about to go to her room but was pulled in by Lizzy to her and Jane's room. Looking at the worry on their face, she felt warm and happy inside as she always did. Lizzy and Jane were very caring sisters to her, unlike her mama and younger siblings whom seem to forget her every few minutes._

 _"No, everything is fine. I'm just thinking abo_ _ut my future", she sighs out_

 _Jane hugs her close and asks "Then what is it you would like to do that has you so distressed"._

 _Lizzy comes over and joins the hug before we all lay down._

 _"I don't want to get married away by mama. I want to work and earn an income while finding someone for me but that wont happen in Hertfordshire", Mary replies._

 _Lizzy sits up and Mary could see the determined and brave look on her face._

 _"Then why not go out of Hertfordshire? How about you stay with uncle Gardiner and start from there?" she questions as if it was so obvious._

 _That got her thinking... but what would she do?_

 _Jane came up with the answer to that. "Uncle is in trade, is he not? And you my dear sister are a prodigy in embroidery and dress making if I ever saw one, why not start from there?"._

 _"Oh, yes! That sounds like a marvellous idea", exclaimed Lizzy all excited._

 _Mary smile, Lizzy's excitement was contagious and even she thought it was an interesting idea. One she could afford and possibly make work._

 _"We are here for you Mary" says Jane and Lizzy looks on earnest._

 _"Thank you" She smiles, at ease now that her decision was made and approved by her sisters._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

So Mary stood before her father a relayed the plan that she, Lizzy and Jane came up with. She saw her father raise his eyebrows and inwardly sighs because that showed he was interested and may approve. Then he started asking questions.

"So what will you do in exact terms?" he asks

Mary prepares her speech, "First, I will buy material off uncle and embroider/create new clothes for the next season. Then I will borrow uncles shop to sell the clothes, or if need be buy/rent my own shop with the money in my dowry".

"Are you sure you want to partake such a risk? What if your clothes do not sell?" Papa asks in rapid fire.

"I am confidant, and this is to be done using the money I have earned through my own effort" She replies.

A few more questions back and forth and he said he will relay the request to Uncle Gardiner.

Mary exits the office with a smile, which was telling enough for Lizzy who stood quietly outside.

* * *

The next day Lizzy went over to Netherfield to look after Jane. Meanwhile, Mary was planning on the designs for the clothes she would like to make and sell. Being that she had memories of a life with a different culture and range of ideas it was easy for her to think up multiple designs for clothes however, to make clothes suitable and fashionable for the era it means that she would need to be more creative. For example having multi layered skirts is sure to attract the ladies of London and just thinking about all the elegant dress's she could make.

She could practically see all the money that will come out of it.

So she spent the days drawing designs and tuning out mama's wailing about her nerves alongside Lydia and Kitty's gossip about the Militia. She was just waiting on the letter from London. Hoping beyond hope that Mr Gardiner would help her in earning her own income.

Days later Lizzy and Jane are back as well as a message from London from Uncle Gardiner.

Mary was happy to note that he accepted to help her and that she should expect to see him at Christmas were he will be visiting Longbourn with aunt Gardiner. Surprisingly enough that was also the time that Jane was to go to London with them in pursuit of Mr Bingley. It was still too far away a time but it gave her plenty of time to plan, prepare and organise what she wants to do and how she will get it done. This includes managing finance and deciding how much she was going to spend on cloth, labour and promoting her work alongside designs for both men's and women's ware.

Mary barely noticed the time that passed and completely ignores Mr Collins when he arrives. She thought he was an annoying bootlicker. She attended the Netherfield ball but all that time her mind was on fashion and design. She made sure to set aside time to show her elder sister support and give comfort or gossip in more simple words.

She stays far away from Wickham, not that he noticed her at all. She was good at blending into the background. Her father would say otherwise though, something about making people feel that they are not worth it so they don't approach. She still does not understand how he got that idea into his head. She was there to give Lizzy support and comfort when Mr Collins, the slimy git, proposed and was rejected. Thank goodness, if Lizzy was anything like Jane then she would not have argued so vehemently. But alas Mr Collins found his ideal wife in Charlotte. Poor girl, in her opinion Mr Collins was horrible but she guessed it was a matter of perspective.

Mr Bingley leaves Netherfield and Jane is a mess. Cuddle sessions happen frequently to try and comfort her as it rolls closer to Christmas time.

And then the Gardiners come, and Mary spends a great deal of time sharing her ideas and view with Mr and Mrs Gardiner. Mr Gardiners says that his trade has come across fabric like silk, which quickly had her excited. Furthermore, Mrs Gardiners imput on fashion helped her to further improve her designs.

All in all, Mary and Jane were set to go to London by the New year.

* * *

A/N: Updates may vary as I am not a very consistent writer. It surprises me that there are fanfiction on Pride and Prejudice but no one seems to think about doing self inserts or reincarnation into it because I could barely find any.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: To be a Bennet

Summary:What would it be like to be a Bennet sister? This is my take on the modern self insert into the world of Pride and Prejudice. [Self-Insert]

3.

Mary arrived in London with Jane and their aunt and uncle. She immediately set to work, eager to see if the silk her uncle talked about was really the silk she knew.

It was, and she just knew that she could net a fortune. She had her uncle make a deal with the provider and then threw herself into work. Her aunt hired a few ladies to help and Mary directed and took control. Her uncle gave her permission to use one of his stores in the upper district that was about to be closed because he could not afford to have it. He said that if she could make her clothes sell succesful, she would get half the profit. When considering that the only thing she did was sew and present new ideas, it was more profit than she thought she could get. The first month flew by and Mary went with Jane to visit the Bingleys. It was a very awkward affair. Poor Jane having to deal with Mr Darcy's schemes.

After the first month, the first of the clothes were ready to be sold. She let her uncle decide on the prices while she eased her work load in accordance to Janes concern about not running herself into the ground. She still worked but it was faster and more efficient, thus leaving her with time to take breaks. So it was on such a break where, to get Jane out of her mood, Mary dragged her along to the main shopping district alongside their uncle and aunt and their beautiful children. Yeah, somehow it turned into a family outing. Mary was excited for her first actual shopping trip in london. Jane and her even decided to go to the zoo for the day with the Gardiners.

It was a happy time... that is untill she got lost. The zoo was honestly soo big, she was wandering around and too caught up in her own world to realise she had lost her sister and the Gardiners. Being bumped into and falling in the dirt just made her angry, regardless of if the man was handsome with curly blond hair and green eyes.

Mary glares at him from her place on the floor. He just glances at her and sneers.

"Vermin, who gave you the guts to stare at me!", said the guy in a I'm right tone.

Okay... rude much? Well two can play at that game. She stood up and dusted herself off before getting into her posture.

"Please, why would I want to stare at you. It is quite scarring if you ask me", she said in a tone reminiscent of Mrs Bennet at her worst.

"Indeed, vermin have no right to stare at me" he arrogantly claimed.

This guy does not understand sarcasm or understand when he was being insulted. Ah, the innocence of idiots. Well if snide insults wont work then... "peasent direct me to the reception", he sneers, interupting her thought process.

Oh...insert evil grin here..."could it be you are lost", Mary asks in a knowing tone. Staring at the man as he blushes and struggles for a retort, she likens him to a spoiled little puppy... with a royal crown on its head for added affect.

"This prince is not lost!" he says, face burning.

Aww, how cute to refer to himself in third person. Is it evil that she feels like teasing him?

Clearly he saw her evil smirk and he scowls. He stands in what looks like a threatening position but just looks adorable because he's blushing. Deciding to end his misery she decides to lead him back to the reception.

"Follow me then", she says and follows the path.

The thing that she forgot? She was lost herself..."peasent do you know where we are going?", asks the guy.

This time it was her turn to blush.

Before the guy could say anything more, the world turned dark.

Then the screams started. She could vaguley make out screams that a lion had escaped.

Wait...WHAT! She could here the faint roar and paled. Okay, time to run.

Except, her legs wouldn't move. Paralysed in fear as they were. Reincarnated she may be but she was not invincible. It wasn't untill a strong muscled arm wrapped around her and pulled at her that she came to her senses. Or maybe it was the handsome man yelling at her to move. Move she did, dragging said man along, she was quite fast when the situation called for it and this situation more than qualified. They followed the crowd, running while holding hands. If she had taken a second to look behind herself at the man she was dragging along, she would have found a blushing young man staring deeply at their intertwined hands. Ofcourse it never occurred to her that in such an erera it was improper behviour. But, hello, life and death situation here.

They finally made it to the entrance. Mary breathed out in relief as she spotted her sister and the Gardiners. Automatically letting go of the hand she had a death grip on, she wrestled through the crowd. Compleatly forgetting about the man behind her. As she reunited with her family, realised that back arrived. Although she was a bit to muddled at the moment to relise that the kings personal cavalry is a little overkill to deal with the escaped Lion.

But none of that mattered in light of seeing herself and her family safe and sound.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy. This has not been beta. Disclaimer to pride and prejudice.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: To be a Bennet

Summary:What would it be like to be a Bennet sister? This is my take on the modern self insert into the world of Pride and Prejudice. [Self-Insert]

4.

The next month flew by with the Gardiners alongside Jane and herself keeping to ourselves and staying at home after that debacle at the Zoo. The first of the profit from the first batch of clothes came in. There were 10 dresses and each sold at 500 pounds. Rich people sure love to spend lots, no offense meant, it just meant that her profit was huge, even when deducing the cost of the store and salary for the other ladies. 500 times 10 is 5000 pounds, half of that is 2500 and she pays each worker 50 pounds per month. 5 workers gives 250 pounds, the store rent she has to pay is 100 pounds while her uncle pays the rest. Overall, she is left with 1150 pounds, although the 150 is going to her uncle for the silk. So she earned 1000 that month, and this was just the start. When Jane heard, she was positively shocked.

Aside from profit making, the second month of her stay at the Gardiner's with Jane, they stayed in and she worked hard to produce more dresses as they were more in demand. Luckily her uncle was clever enough to have it announced that each month was limited to 10 dresses. Mary was also continually keeping up to date with fashion and using her own modern knowledge to create gorgeous dresses. Alongside her job of dress making, she would continually day dream about what happened that day at the zoo with the incredibly handsome and cute man who was so embarrassed when she teased him.

Close to the end of the second month, she convinced Jane to go out with her to visit the shop and see the dresses being put out as well as to do a bit of shopping. They had finished this months quota and sure enough it was being put up. The ladies working and selling the dresses where qualified enough to do fitting like the previous month so Mary was free for the time being to enjoy London with her sister. After visiting the shop and ensuring that everything was in order as well as avoiding the babble of ladies outside the shop, we made our way to Trafalgar square. (AN/ Not actually sure if it was there in those times).

Her current dowry value is £1600 and she decided to take out £100 to treat herself and Jane. So on we went, Jane bought a beautiful lilac dress with matching bonnet and shoes. It made her look rather sweet thought Mary. Mary herself bought a nice black trench coat that she planned to embroider a huge black dragon on. She also, alongside Jane, went through the horrific experience of getting her ears pierced... Suffice to say it was painful, but totally worth it when thinking about the earing's they could buy. Although the options were limited considering ear piercing were not that big in fashion. But the earing they did find where beautiful, especially at this foreign stall, there were beautiful silver rose shaped earing's that Mary could not resist, and they acted like studs. Jane was particularly taken with a pair of Lily shaped earing in gold. Of course both sets were small and cost around £20 each. Jane whole outfit of bonnet, dress and shoes only cost £10 and Mary's trench coat cost £5. Overall they had spent £55 in this outing and they still had dinner at a restaurant reservation that Mary pleaded her uncle to make for her sake.

It was also the reason why she used the spare silk to make simple but elegant clothes for both herself and Jane as the restaurant was very high end. It was said to be owned by the king! It was an exciting prospect to Mary who used to be an ordinary bookworm in modern day. They arrived punctually at 2pm for their reservation. At the desk Mary had to drag a very reluctant Jane who felt out of place. Mary herself was bluffing the whole way through.

"Reservation for Missus Bennett's, under Mr Gardiner", Mary says in a confident voice. The exact opposite to how she felt because like Jane, she wanted to run. But this was a treat for her poor sister! She would not let her anxiety rune their experience. The man behind the counter checked the reservation on a paper. Mary wondered how efficient it was to record it down on paper before mentally berating herself that computers did not exist yet. The man behind the counter gestured to another, most likely the table sitter, Mary was not sure if the job had an official name. They were led to a nice small table next to the window and offered menus.

Looking at the Menu, Mary could not help but snort. Escargot, French snails? Wait! was that even invented yet? (AN/ I have no clue, but lets pretend). Mary mainly ordered desert, some sugared strawberry with lemon sauce and some sparkling water. It came up to a grand total of £20. Jane hesitated, oh no, this would not do.

"Come on Jane, enjoy yourself, the price does not matter as long as it is within £25", Mary cajoled her sister, already seeing her wavering.

"What are you getting?", she asks, a bit unsure but pulling through.

"Just some desert, the sparkling water is quite expensive though, for one glass it is £12", Mary replied, trying to sound encouraging.

Jane looks over her menu thoughtfully before saying, "I'll get the Rich chicken salad and grape wine then..."

"Okay!", Mary quickly says to prevent her sister from changing her mind after looking over the prices. She calls over the waiter who takes there order. When the food arrives they have to pay then. Jane's food and drink cost £20 so they had £5 spare. They had to wait an hour for the food so in the mean time, they just talked.

Jane talked about there stay in London while Mary tried to ask her how she felt about Mr Bingley. It truly stings that Mary knew that to get the plot rolling for both Elizabeth and Jane's sake, she could not just go and tell Jane that Mr Bingley did not know she was here or that Mr Darcy was interfering. She would not want to ruin her sisters chance at happiness, but still... She really did not like looking at her sisters agonised expression when she thought Mary was not looking.

The food finally arrived and Mary paid. Mary spent the rest of the evening cheering Jane up. The expensive food helped. It was just as they were finishing and ready to leave that a commotion broke out.

"EWWWWW, WHO PUT THIS HAIR IN MY SOUP!" cried out a young lady with a face caked in makeup. She looked incensed and greatly determined to find the culprit. She looked around the room that stopped to stare at her, before resting her gaze on Jane and herself.

...Mary could see what this unreasonable lady was going to pull

And pull she did, with a great flourish of her hand, encased in pure white glove pointed at Mary and shouted in conviction, "HOW DARE YOU LOWLY PEOPLE PUT HAIR IN MY SOUP!".

Mary wanted to sweatdrop.

Just then the doors to the second floor of the restaurant slammed open and a familiar blond head appeared.

He also happened to be shouting "WHO DARES RUIN THIS PRINCES EVENING!".

The lady with the makeup caked face whimpered as the Blondes attention drifted to her.

Immediately the guy snapped his fingers and guards in red flooded the room and kicked the young lady and her companions out.

Mary, relieved that the attention was no longer on her, made to escape with Jane in tow. She never saw the wandering eyes scan over her in recognition and relief. Nor did she ever notice the red clad guard that followed them back to the Gardiners.

She is, Afterall, just an ordinary girl.

* * *

AN: Not Beta' d. Disclaimer on Pride and prejudice. Hope you enjoyed, sorry about the several references to money, just thought to show a bit of Marys achievement, it wont always be like this as this is the basic explanation on money.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: To be a Bennet

Summary:

5.

Mary knew that it could not go on. While the store is doing well, pricing the dresses at 500 pounds would not be efficient in the long term. So she came the agreement with her business minded uncle to lower prices and wages. Mary was starting to get bored with all the management and stuff. It was not really something that she was used to. As long as she could legitimately earn her own money, she saw no reason in not letting her uncle lower the prices to respectable prices after the second months clothes sold. This left her dowry 2500, then for the third months dress her uncle set the price at... she actually did not know. But as long as she designed 10 dress's a month she would earn 500 per month. Still a lot but not overly much.

That day they got back home, Jane could not help but talk to the children about their exciting outing and the rude but handsome, genteel man that was not in the least bit respectable, and how he created such a fuss that she was surprised he was not kicked out of the establishment. Mary did not really care, she knew the guy from the zoo and he was rather rude, but that kind of behaviour was quite common in the modern world that she was not as offended or felt it was scandalous as her sister seemed to think. The way he referred to himself though, that caught her attention. She was sure that she had read somewhere that Chinese royalty referred to themselves that way. But the guy was clearly not Chinese. It was puzzling but she did not dwell on it, it was not like she was going to see him again.

Sometime after, Jane got into a depressing mood again and Mary forgot about the mystery man and focused on her sister and her work. Like that the third month of their stay was quiet, and soon Jane would be leaving while Mary continued to work and improve upon her designs. They had heard from Elizabeth a few times and Mary knew that everything was going according to story. Although she does not want to condemn Lydia to Wickham, in her opinion, Lydia is her own person and if she decided that she wants to be wild and gallivant of then who was Mary to stop her? Its likely that Lydia would not even listen to her anyway, and Mother, she would actively encourage Lydia. So, it is with these thoughts that Mary gave up and thought to let it be.

* * *

The end of the third month came and she along with the Gardiners watched as Jane set of back home. The third months dresses done, and waiting for the next batch of cloth, Mary decided to have some time off and promptly decided to sneak out.

Oh, she knew it was not proper or respectable for a single lady to be going out by herself, especially in Cheapside London. But as a girl with the mental capacity of a modern bookworm, she could not find it in herself to care so much. She was just going for a short stroll anyway, she had not even left the house since the day she and Jane went out because she planned to get her work done and playing with the children tended to distract her.

Walking down the streets during the morning when stores are just waking up, Mary felt at peace. Without her mothers constant putting down statements and nagging she could actually breath, although it is mean, it feels better not to be under her mothers narrow minded and judgemental stare 24/7. Sure, she could understand her mother wanting a better life for her daughters but Mary still felt oppressed by her, at least with the Gardiners she could live without such pressure. Walking along the road, she took her time to just be happy that she was alive. She did not realise she had closed her eyes until the moment something rushed into her and fell on her.

It jolted her out of her day dreaming mood to find someone that she had forgotten about until he literally rushed into her. The handsome man with blond hair sticking up everywhere looked harried as if her had been running and he was clothed in much rougher material than when she last saw him at the restaurant and zoo. Noticing her staring his dazed expression quickly turned horrified as he realised there position and he quickly jumped of her and frantically apologised while offering her his hand.

Mary was just looking at him amused, and accepted his hand to get up.

"Hello, my name is Mary Bennet, pleasure to make your acquaintance", Mary said in a cheery tone to introduce herself.

The man got himself together and then exuded a arrogant air while saying, "Good morning ma'am, My name is John ... its a pleasure". Mary decided to ignore his hesitance to say a second name and proceeded to hold out her hand in a gesture that clearly said 'walk with me?'.

She obliged cause she was naturally curious at what this man was doing in Cheapside London looking like he had run away from captivity. And being who she is, she decided to forgo general mannerisms and ask.

"Soo, what brings you to Cheapside, MR John", she asks. It is considered rude to use first names but he only gave a first name...

"I was just taking a stroll", he says neutrally. If not for his slightly rough appearance that looked like he was running, she would have believed him. She clearly had a strange expression on her face because he was blushing.

They just wandered around, walking arm in arm peacefully after that. No more words were exchanged. Later he walked her home, taking the lead. She would later at night wonder how he knew where she lived. But for now she was just peacefully enjoying the company and walk.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if my info is wrong about the princes third person speak or the money but this story is not very strict, so do not expect too much please, thank you for reading.


End file.
